Love Spread
by KuppNupp
Summary: NaruHina love story; Hinata gets closed to Naruto, but something bad is heading their way... Will everything turn out the way they planned it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters featured in this fan-fiction. The show and it's contents belong to their creator; Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****1**

"Hey, Sakura, wait!" Naruto swung his hand up and waved to the young ninja. "Do you wanna go with me to Ichiraku's for dinner?" He caught up to her and slowed down to her pace.

"Err... I can't, sorry... Lady Tsunade need me for... more medical training!" She stuttered, leaping away to the direction of her house. Naruto stood in the warm alleyway, his face painted with rejection.

"Naruto-kun...!" I whispered from behind. He turned slowly, trying to cover his sadness.

"Hey Hinata! Whatcha doin' out here?!" His face lit up with a big smile that nearly reached to his ears.

"I-i was walking down the path... T-to my house..." I mumbled, playing with my sleeves and trying not to look him in the eye.

"Okay then! I'll see yah later!" He bounced down the alleyway, turning the corner at the end.

"See you..." I said softly, looking down at the ground, my heart crying.

"Dad, I'm home!" I called down the hallway. No answer.

I walked to the kitchen, my bare-feet making padding noises everytime I took a step. I grabbed the fridge door and grabbed the salmon sushi hiding at the back.

As soon as I sat down on the small chair set at the table, I opened the package and gulped them all down.

"Someone's hungry." Hiashi walked in, putting the kettle on to boil.

"Sorry, father. I'll be going to bed now. Good night." I gabbled, quickly getting up and throwing the plastic container away and rushing out the door towards my room.

I threw myself onto the bed, my head smacking into my pillow. I couldn't get to bed for a while, as I was thinking about Naruto. I thought wonderful thoughts, like how Naruto-kun would react if I kissed him, or how it would feel if _he _loved _me_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their owner; Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter****2:**

**The next day...**

"Hey Kiba-kun, Shiba-kun.." I said softly, walking up to them in the training field.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba shouted energetically, much like Naruto. Shino made a slight nod with his head, obviously deep in thought.

"Where's Kurenai-Sensei?" I mumbled, looking around the clearing searching for the young teacher.

"We're not doing training today, neither are the rest of the Konaha 11. All the Sensei's have this suuuuuper big meeting today with Lady Tsunade. Kurenai-Sensei said it'll take the whole day!" Kiba replied loudly. "So now you have time to spend with Naruto!" He laughed, probably because my whole face was burning up.

"Stop picking on her, Kiba. She doesn't go on about how you like Ino!" Shiba cornered Kiba.

"**Not **funny." His face went cold. He walked down the path towards the gates of Konaha. Shiba followed on, a few paces slower. I just stood there watching them for a while, until they disapeared from sight. Eventually, I slumped down to the ground, playing with the grass, wondering what to do for the day.

"**EWWWW**!" A familiar voice shouted from behind me. "I can't believe **KIBA** likes me!"

"**Everybody **likes you..." I said sadly. I looked up at her angel-like face, wondering what it would be like to be knowen by boys.

"What's with the glum face?" Ino plopped down in front of me, her hair bouncing wildly. I stayed silent.

"Is it those boys again? I would get sick of it too, if they found out that I liked Sai." She giggled at that last bit, her face going cherry red. "Or is it Naruto?" The atmosphere suddenly changed to a serious matter.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"We need to do something about this. Everytime I see you with Shino and Kiba, they always pick on you." She sat for a while, probably thinking about a way to help me get with Naruto. "**HEY!** I have an idea!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their owner; Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****3:**

**Later that day...**

"Umm... Naruto-kun..?" I whispered behind him. We were at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, and Naruto had already stuffed himself with three bowls. Ino basically pulled me all the way down here, ripped out half my hair and gave me a nose bleed...

**Earlier...**

_The back of my head was knocking against every bump that lay on the hard surface of the ground. It felt like I had no skin left on that part of my head._

"_**OWWW! **Ino, your hurting me!" I squeaked. _

"_Stop moaning! Some day you'll want to thank me for this!" She came back with a snap. We turned a corner, but Ino was running too fast for us to stop. "Oh, crap-" She started, but lost her balance and slid backwards, landing on top of me. My face was crushed under her weight – she's as heavy as she looks! When I finally managed to get her off of me, my face was covered with nose-blood._

"_**INO!**" I held my hand up to my nose, also tipping my head back to stop the blood-flow._

**Presently...**

I had faint signs of blood still left on my face, but hopefully Naruto won't notice the small spots. He swivelled his chair around, still chewing on the pork-flavoured ramen.

"Wow, Hinata, what happened to your face?" He exclaimed, bits of noodle flying around.

I blushed, raising my hand to cover my face, but Naruto's hand was quicker. He grabbed hold of my hand, keeping it positioned in mid-air. "Leave it. It looks like you've just defeated an army of evil shinobi!" He laughed. His grip on my arm tightened, my heart pounding in my small chest. He looked down at both our hands, then suddenly realised what he was doing. He turned red a little, dropped my hand, and turned back around to finish off his ramen.

I stood there shocked, my face on fire. It felt like tranquilizer was flowing through my body, unable to move an inch. When I finally got over my love shock, I ran down the street past Ino, who was hiding in an alley, spying on us.

"Hey, Hinata! Wait up! **CRAP SAI!**"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their creator; Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****4:**

I ran all the way home, tears flooding my eyes. I was confused, happy, in love, angry. I didn't know what to do! I sprang onto my bed, hugging the framed picture of _him _that lay underneath my pillow across my chest.

_Stop being so negative – he HELD YOUR HAND!_

_He hates you!_

_He acknoledges you, stop being a worry-wart!_

_The reason why he blushed was because he didn't like what he did._

_He DID like what he did! He wants more!_

_Stop trying to get with him, it'll never happen. End your dream._

I cryed for hours, my staff trying to come in and see how I was.

"Please get out." I whimpered, teares dripping onto my lips.

"But Lady Hinat-" They persisted.

"Get away, now."

"You need to go outsi-"

"**FROM ORDER OF THE LADY GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**" I screamed, shacking my head in fury, hatred, sorrow and regret. They eventually stopped trying to get me to calm down go outside to train with my father. After a while of non-stop tears, I suddenly didn't have the energy to do **anything**. I fell asleep while a small tear fell from my cheek and dropped onto my pillow.

**The next day...**

"Hey, Hinata!" He called. He grabbed onto my shoulder, pulling me back to face him. I looked up and saw his heavenly golden hair, cropped up like little mountains. He smiled at me, his teeth as white as snow, his cheeks lifting up. I caught sight of his small whiskers, permanently sealed in his skin below his eyes, as a reminder of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside of him. "Do you wanna join me in a mission with Kaka-Sensei?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters featured inthis Fan-Fiction. They belong to their creator, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****5:**

"So you just have to find the 26 lost birds?" I questioned softly. Kaka-Sensei nodded his head, his hair stiff and stuck-up.

"**EASY!**" Naruto smacked his fist into his palm, getting excited. He grabbed Sakura's arm and tried to pull her with him to find them.

"**NARUTO!**" She yelled, punching him on the top of his head. He bashed into the ground, his face perfectly carved into the dirt when he lifted it. He had tears in his eyes, snot drooling out his nose, pulling that sad puppy-dog face toward Sakura.

"Oww! Sakura!" He lifted his face up toward her. "I think my face is broken!"

"Well, you shouldn't've done that. I'm waiting for Sasuke to do that!" She snapped back. She turned towards me and smiled. "Do you want to help me find the birds?" Her eyes stretched as she pulled her smile bigger.

"Umm, okay Sakura-san." I looked at Naruto, watching him wipe the bloody snot from his face. Sakura walked off into the trees, leaving me to follow her. I looked back at where Naruto was, but he was already in the shrubs, chasing after Sakura. I sighed, walking to where she entered the messy bushes.

**Later that day...**

"Number 19!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing the bird into the cage she carried. I flinched, seeing the poor bird look up at her with big brown eyes, practically _begging_ her to let him out.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing." I thought out-loud.

"Hah! I bet he only has 2 birds!" Sakura laughed. She walked on, me following behind. After five minutes of silent walking, I found a bright blue bird cropped on a tree branch. I leaped forward, reaching for it, when a sun-yellow color flashed in-front of me. I nocked whatever it was, and fell to the ground.

"Owww.." I whispered. I brushed the leaves that were throwen onto me as I landed and pushed myself up off the ground. I looked to where the another thump vibrated on the ground. As I realized who it was, I scrabbled to my feet and bowed down.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. I hurt your head and I scared away the bird that you were going for. I am truly sorry." I looked up as he pulled himself up, but all he did was smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming, I was just focused on the bird." He lifted his hand up to the back of his head and jutted out his hip a little. "Are you okay?" He reached for my face, leaning closer and closer...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their creator; Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****6:**

As his warm fingers touched my cold, pale forehead, I fell to the ground, blacking out.

_I was in a dream, a wonderful dream. A dream where there was no Sakura, no Kiba, no Shino. No Ino, no Kaka-Sensei. Nobody in the world except me and my love, Naruto. We held hands and skipped through a field of daisies. We sailed a yacht on a calm sea. We ate chocolates on a couch while watching a romantic movie._

_I loved that dream. But I never got to see the end of the perfection..._

A cold, wet sensation splashed onto my face, waking me from the absolute world. I gasped in a breath of air, water flowing down to my ears, wetting my hair. My head hurt, I couldn't move, my eyes wouldn't open.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Hinata, I didn't mean to hurt you! I was only trying to help!" A hand touched my hand, most likely his. It held a tight grip on my hand, squeezing it until I got 'Pins and Needles'. "Are you okay, Hinata? I'm worried, wake up!" He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

I opened my eyes, the sudden sun light burning my eyes. Naruto was kneeling ontop of me, his body close to mine. Before I knew what was happening, I swung my arms up aroung his back, hugging him close. He looked up at me, his emotion was chuned to 'Shock'. I quickly let go of him, blushing and looking away from his confused eyes. He stayed in his position, looking at me with changing expressions.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't know what I was doing." I stuttered, trying to slip out of the arch that was his warm figure. When I finally got out, I scrabbled up to my feet and stood by Sakura. "Do you know where Sai-kun is, Sakura-chan?" I gabbled, facing the young shinobi.

"Yeah, he got a random day off today. Apparently he just wanted to get more art supplies. I bet Ino would go to the best art store in the Land of Fire just for him." She laughed. "He would be at the Art Store next to the Book Store."

"Thank-you, Sakura-chan." I said. I started to walk away, when she grabbed my arm. I looked back, and she had a serious expresion plastered on her face.

"Just call me Sakura. We're friends; there's no need for formalness." She smiled.

"O-okay, Sakura...?" I turned back and walked to town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their creator; Maashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****7:**

**Later that day...**

"Hello Sai-kun." I greeted, walking down the aisle of the Art Store. He slowly looked up from the paint brush that he was holding.

"Hello. What do you want?" He asked almost emotionless. His eyes were black, and they looked straight at me.

"Can you cover for me on this little mission?" I asked, picking at the sleeves of my jacket.

"What's the mission like?" He put the paint brush down, giving me his full attention.

"You will have to catch 4 birds in the training forest. You can meet Sakura and Naruto-kun there. Please Sai-kun! I'm begging you to do this for you!" I cupped my hands together, showing a side of me that I never wanted to reveal.

"Why is this so important to you?" His eyes widened in curiosity.

"I-it's nothing." I blushed. "If you can't do it, then I understand. I'll just do it. I mean, there's only 4 birds left. I shouldn't get you to run around after 4 birds. It's just too much work." I sighed. I turned and walked out the shop. "Good bye, Sai-kun." I waved back and carried on down the street.

**A half hour later...**

When I reached the training area, I prepared myself for the embarrassment.

"**HI HINATA!**" Waved Naruto, swinging from a tree. A little grey bird flew up from the tree, squaking and flapping its wings up to the sky. I think I turned red – probably - , but Sakura just went up to him and nocked him out of the tree. He went crashing down to the ground, my feet vibrating under the shock. When the smoke cleared, he was completely virtical, and a small crater was formed around him. I couldn't help worrying.

"Naruto-kun?" I ran up to him, looking to where his head was. He bounced up (freaking me out) and just smiled.

"I'm okay! It only hurts a little!" He rubbed his hand on the top of his head. He laughed for a few seconds, then his emotion changed. "Do you want to join me for a dinner at Ichiraku's?" I just stood ther with my mouth open for ages. He blushed and looked to the ground. "Sorry, I shouldn't've asked."

"Um, no, Naruto-kun. I'll go with you." I giggled, fulled with shyness. "But what do I wear?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their creator; Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****8:**

There was a knock on the door, followed by a call down the hall. I was sweating, not having any knowledge if this was a date or not.

"Hinata, door for you!" My father shouted, getting annoyed. "Hurry up!"

I slowely got up from my bed, feeling faint. My tight lilac-colored dress was squeezing my stomach as I was walking down the dark corridor.

I looked straight forward as I turned a corner, and saw Naruto standing there in a bright orange tux. His eyes were big and looked straight at mine. He smiled, showing off his pearl-white teeth. He looked to the ground, bushed, then looked back up again, with an even bigger smile.

"Do you want to go now, Hinata?" He said softly, his tone making me melt inside. I smiled back, turning red and replied.

"Y-yes, N-naruto-kun." I walked forward, until I reached the door. He grabbed my forearm and pulled me outside. We started to run down the path, when he looked back and called:

"Thank-you, Hyuuga Hiashi!"

**Later that night... **

13 empty ramen bowls sat on the counter in front of Naruto.

"Uhhhh.. I'm stuffed!" He swung his hands on to his stomach. It was unusuall for the ramen-eating shinobi to be full. I only had 1 empty bowl, but I was already feeling full. "Let's go!" He quickly paid for the 14 bowls and ran out the shop. I followed him, but lost him within the first 2 minutes. I slowed to a stop, searching around the street for the noisy yellow-haired teenager.

"Naruto-kun?" I called quietly, turning my head in every direction. "Naruto-kun?" After a while, I started to give up. I turned and walked down the street again, to where my house was.

"**BAH!**" He grabbed my shouders behind me, giving me a jolt through my body. He must've felt the movement in his hands, because he started laughing. I turned around, looking at him with huge eyes, saying:

"Naruto-kun?" He just laughed at my shocked eyes, throwing his head back. I started to giggle too, until he stopped and looked at me with the eyes of a serious man, not the eyes of an immature boy...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their creator; Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****9:**

"Umm.. I don't know how to put this..." He looked to the ground, creating an awkward silence between us. After a few minutes of the deadly quietness, he took hold of my hands. He looked up and had a very intimate look of likeness on his face. "I know you like me... Everone has told me... But... The thing is... I don't like you..."

I already had tears in my eyes. They swelled up until they were too much. At least 4 salty-water drops slipped down my cheek and fell slowly to the ground. When a few more reached my cheek bone, Naruto's hand came up and wiped them away...

_I don't think I can handle this anymore... I can't bear to see his face again... I have to leave... Go... Go... Go.._

"I don't like you." He repeated. "I don't like you...Because I love you..." He leaned forward, pressing our lips together softly. He held his hand at the back of my head, and pushed against it, pressing harder.. Harder... Harder..

I pushed back, never wanting it to stop. A warm, wet object entered my mouth, wondering around for my throat. It found it, falling into place.

_Never leave...Never change...Never..._

I walked backwards, forcing him to move with me, leading him to the grass bank behind me. I leant back and landed on the grassy ground. He knealt ontop of me, pushing harder and harder, his tongue playing, digging further and further into my throat.

"Naruto?" She gasped. Our mouths quickly parted as he looked to see who it was.

"Oh..Sakura..." He flipped to sit on the grass next to me. I sat up, looking into the shocked face that was hers.

"Hinata?" She opened her mouth wider, probably wondering if this was real or not. I was thinking that too.

"Hello, Sakura..." I blushed, a little embarrassed.

"I never thought... That you two were..." She stood there for ages, then eventually turned and walked back the way she came. When she turned the corner, Naruto and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. After a while, we stood up and started to head to my house. We passed Naruto's apartment, and I got confused.

"Why aren't you going home?" I looked at him, taking his hand in mine.

"Because I want to be with you." He turned back at me, tightening the grip of my hand...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their creator; Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****10:**

**Later that night:**

We reached my house and stood out in front for a few minutes, wondering what to say.

"Well, good night...?" Naruto held onto my waist and pulled me into a bear-hug.

"U-uh-h. C-ant—bre-at-h-" I tried to hold onto the last bit of air I had left in my lungs. He released me, laughing.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strenght." He smiled, lighting up my world once again.

"Well, I'll see you..." I smiled back, walking away, but then looking back to him. He was still standing there, with the most wonderful look in his eyes; Love.

I opened the paper door and walked inside, peaking at him just before it closed. I was out of this world, flying somewhere else, not here where I had responsibilities. I had no worries in _that_ world.

"Where have you been? And why were you hugging that boy?" Hiashi (my father) jumped on me as soon as I reached the kitchen. I slipped the kettle on, letting it boil.

"I just went to Ichiraku's, father. And "That Boy", was Naruto-kun." I snapped back, annoyed that my happiness went down the drain.

"You were out too long! What were you thinking, even **talking **to that Jinjuriki?!" He shouted back.

"Can't you just leave me be? I haven't had a normal life ever since your brother died!" I screamed, throwing the clay tea cup down to the ground, smashing it to pieces. There was silence, both of us looking at the small bits lying on the floor. "I-I'm sorry, father. It's just that I have just had the most _wonderful _night of my life, and now that I come home, everything went to _shit_."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I scooped up the broken pieces and threw them into the bin. I left the kitchen, walking slowly to my room. I wiped the tear off, straightening my self up and opened my door.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, looking at what was laying on my bed. "Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" I ran to him, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him off. "Get **off**! My father is going to** kill me** if he finds out you're here!"

"Don't worry!" He looked at me, putting me under his spell.

"Uhhhh... **FINE. **But could you please look away?" I looked at him sternly.

"Why?"

"Because..." I looked down at my dress, signalling that I needed to get changed.

"Ohhhhh... Nope."

"NARUTO!" I pleaded.

"Pfff, fine." He gave in, holding his hands above his eyes. I started to undress, when I realized that I couldn't reach the zipper at the back.

"Ummm..Naruto-kun? Could you help me please?" I walked backwards until the back of my legs bumped his. I pointed to the zipper, and he started to pull it down. His warm hand touched my skin, making me tingle. "I love you..." I whispered, finally being able to admit it without being in a battle (Pein's fight).

"I love you more."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their creator; Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter****11:**

**Later on in their lives...**

"Naruto-kun, **don't** leave me!" I held my hand on his cheek, kneeling next to him, crying my heart out.

_I am now 26 years old and still a ninja, with my husband, Naruto-kun. Everything was peaceful within the village for many years, until now. _

"I-i can get up." He coughed out blood, looking at me with pain-fulled eyes. "I can get u-up."

_Naruto became the Hokage when he turned 21, only having 5 years to full-full his dream._

_I was a councilor for the Uzumaki's, and agreed with everything my love had to say._

_We had the most wonderful wedding in the Land of Fire, giving out weapons to the young 12 year olds, preparing them for the battles that they would have to face when they are older._

_But then everything fell to pieces when Sasuke came back to the village. We were happy to have him back, but I didn't trust him. He had an evil presence about him, like Orochimaru. Everybody was happy for a few months, until this happened._

"I can't live without you, Naruto!"

_He attacked the city with despair of losing Naruto-kun to me. _

"Why would you pick **her** over me?!"

_Everything was destroyed, either on fire or just dust on the broken ground._

"B-b-because... She-e was... The-re... Wh-hen I-I...Ne-eeded her... I-I l-love he-er..." He struggled.

_Naruto-kun got hit with a fatal blow, one of the moves that takes away all of your chakra. It was meant to hit me, but Naruto-kun jumped in front just before it hit me. He sunk to the ground, all I could do was sit there and cry._

"**STOP IT NARUTO-KUN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" **I couldn't handle it...

_Naruto-kun died right in front of me... And I couldn't even stay alive...The reason why Naruto-kun died was to protect me...Keep me alive...To defeat Sasuke...But I couldn't stay alive... It's all my fault... All my fault..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this Fan-Fiction. They belong to their creator; Masashi Kishimoto.

**Final****Chapter: (Chapter 12)**

_I was in a dream, a wonderful dream. A dream where there was no Sakura, no Kiba, no Shino. No Ino, no Kaka-Sensei. Nobody in the world except me and my love, Naruto. We held hands and skipped through a field of daisies. We sailed a yacht on a calm sea. We ate chocolates on a couch while watching a romantic movie._

_But that wasn't a dream. Naruto-kun and I skipped up a golden staircase to clouds floating before us. We opened a golden gate and saw the others. We had gone to another life..._

_We're living another life..._

_**The End...**_


End file.
